Petaldust
Petaldust is a very pretty light brown long-haired tabby she-cat with navy blue eyes. Personality Very kindhearted and empathetic. Is always trying to do everything at once, which can be a setback, but she usually gets all of her tasks done. She is the Clan's mediator; she solves every other cats' emotional issues, any issue, any time, giving her an honest and open attitude. This makes her a popular confidant to go to for advice, or just a shoulder to lean on. Keeps a happy front, and keeps a perfect balance of work and fun, making her very structured. Underneath the bubbly exterior, however, Petaldust feels very lonely, and feels as if she is nothing but a pawn being used for her Clanmates' own ends. This leads to her having major trust issues, and she finds it hard to really form and connect friendships between any cat, especially the older toms. At her worst, she becomes very snappish and grouchy, and she dwells on her past in these dark mood swings. She is great with kits, and would love to find a mate and have her own, but she's not emotionally ready to confide in anyone yet. Always secretly tried to impress older toms. Puts Clan as an absolute first, always personally watching sick or injured cats eat, and helps medicine cat nurture the afflicted back to health. Rarely rests, keeping busy keeps her mind off of things she'd rather not be thinking about. History Born and raised a rogue, daughter to Rust and Smoke; her name was Slide. Usually bullied as a kit for her small size; she wasn't the biggest kit of the litter. Rust, her father, was always distant, and when he did speak with her, it was often to criticize her every move. Smoke was an okay mother, but, being a more bloodthirsty rogue, she wasn't always pleased with Petaldust's gentle attitude, and often scorned her for it. To top it all off, her parents always argued, so she never knew what it was like to have a normal family, thus rooting her present dark emotions. Insecure and confused, she tripped upon MeadowClan soil after running from a particularly nasty fight, where she was immediately challenged. Distraught and 15 moons old, she begged for help, crying that her parents 'were raging again' and 'it scares her,' also that she was afraid that Smoke was going to die. MeadowClan intervened, but were too late to save Smoke. They did pin Rust down, who cursed the Clans and Petaldust for 'always being useless' and 'was nothing but a coward.' After this, she requested to be a part of MeadowClan, and they accepted her without much hesitation, seeing that she had nowhere to go. She then poured herself out to the old MeadowClan leader, who personally took her in as his daughter, even if he did pass away two moons later, where then an elder took care of her like her daughter, then passing as well a half-moon later. Moodboards Character Link! White/Petal Link!